De hobbits e iguanas mutantes
by Mihaely Winter
Summary: El egolatra y el chico amable que siempre le da la mano a las fans... ¿lindo? o tal vez demasiado problematico... the Gazette Fanfic. One-shot


_Es raro, porque ya no tengo frio, pero sigo teniéndolo… es solo que estoy caliente de algunas partes._

_Me gusta creer que algún día vendrá un poco más de frio._

- Venga, dame un respiro.

- Eres un mamón.

- Exageras.

- Mamón.

No es que no me lo esperase, digo, era normal ¿no?, a estas alturas… pero sigue siendo imbécil.

Takanori estaba tomándose un té, no amaba los tés, solo ayudaban a su garganta, su puta garganta que es igual de mamona que él… No suelo ser tan mal educado supongo, estoy enojado porque ese chaparro me irrita con su altura y su cabello feo por tanto tinte, bueno el mío está igual, no, no es cierto está mejor… sus manos pequeñas igual que su pito, aunque realmente nunca lo he visto, no es porque eso me acompleje. Me molesta todo de él, su mirada que te invita a darle una bofetada y bajarle lo insolente, sus labios, partirlos de un puñetazo y luego lamerlos… hijo de puta.

Se me declaró hace unas semanas, llegándole al mes. Al menos eso intentó, ni ser buen marica puede.

Ese día no tomaba té, sino jarabe para la tos, una tos rancia y poco creíble, de no ser por los cuarenta de temperatura que se cargaba. El muy amigo quiso que lo cuidase yo, no aceptó a nadie más. Yo por supuesto no tenía idea de porque precisamente había escogido enfermarse cuando en la PS iban a reponerme mi bajo favorito, que curiosamente se "extravió" en un concierto, y que curiosamente encontré una foto suya en las subastas VIP de la compañía. Imbéciles. Pero iba a escoger uno nuevo, buscaría uno carísimo para que le doliera a la PS, o tal vez no, no es mi estilo, eso de las venganzas.

De cualquier manera, ya tengo mi bajo, pero no se me olvida ese día. No se me olvida no por lo que me dijo, sino por lo que me hiso pasar.

Cociné miso, a pesar de que sabe que prefiero tragarme la comida de Kai antes que cocinar, además de que no sé hacerlo tampoco. "Estoy enfermo, se buen amigo". Cabrón. Cociné, limpié su casa, bueno no toda, solo lo que me dio la gana, al menos para que se viera más decente, al caso metí algunas cosas debajo de la cama donde él dormía. Me hiso darle un baño, su temperatura estaba normalizada para final del día, así que supuse que estaría bien si no era tan fría el agua. Pero me dijo "Imbécil, está muy caliente". Al final terminó quejándose de que tenía mucho frio. Le puse un pijama soso de franela, supuse que un uniforme de futbol fuese la mejor opción, le calenté los pies, y le sequé el cabello, castaño entonces.

Tuve que prender un cigarro para relajarme, me importó poco que se quejara del humo, su pobre garganta, pero terminé por salirme.

Cuando regresé para decirle que me piraba a mi casa, lo encontré dormido, el muy cómodamente dormido, y yo con los nervios crispados. Le arropé hasta la mitad de la cara, su fea cara, y después baje la cobija hasta su pecho. No sabía si estaba bien que le diera mucho calor por el momento.

"Recupérate idiota", le susurré. No era muy tarde y pensaba en pasar por un establecimiento de esos que nunca cierran para comprar otra cajetilla, y quizá un poco de menta, para aquello de relajarme. Pero antes de que mis cavilaciones cruzaran la puerta, una voz ronca me llamó.

- Ya duérmete Ruki, chaparro apestoso – me acerqué a él.

- No seas grosero, que quiero agradecerte.

- Luego.

- No, hoy… -jaló mi brazo y se ayudó a sentarse –, estaba fastidiándote.

- Siempre lo haces…

- Pero hoy más, quería saber si eras merecedor de una persona como yo.

- Ya deliras idiota.

- Bueno en serio… estoy feliz de que estés aquí, conmigo.

- Hm.

- Me gusta tu manzana de adán, tus manos, especialmente tus dedos, tu nulo trasero y tus ojos, lo demás de ti es un asco, no sé ni porque me gustas en primer lugar.

Recuerdo que escuché cada palabra como si el menso de Matsumoto fuera salido de un manicomio, solo unos sesentaitantos segundos después capté las palabras esas en su totalidad. El me miraba, ni con vergüenza ni con pudor ni ninguna de esas burradas, sino con los mismos ojos insolentes que nunca me había molestado sino hasta ese entonces.

- Ya di algo.

- Idiota.

- Eso no, un sí o un no tarado.

- ¿Un sí o un no a qué?

- A mi muy original aunque poco ensayada declaración.

- Y romántica sobre todo.

Me levanté y caminé un poco por la habitación, la verdad es que no era cierto, eso de los romanticismos no me gustaba, simplemente era raro, o tal vez demasiado común. E imaginarse a Takanori diciendo cosas románticas, diciendo, no cantando, era un poco bizarro, bueno bastante.

- Está bien.

"¿En qué demonios piensas Akira?, ¿está bien?, ni siquiera sabes si está bromeando, después de todo, así de ingrato puede ser Takanori". Eso fue lo único que aunque, mi cerebro estaba echo gelatina, mis recuerdos guardaron, después de que di esa respuesta que hoy, no sé si arrepentirme o… arrepentirme.

De que podía arrepentirme, si ni siquiera pasaba nada, ese era el problema.

Se suponía que Ruki dijo que le gustaba ¿no? y si fue una dizque declaración, y yo dije "está bien", eso quiere decir que somos algo… ¿no?, entonces por qué el mugroso hombre bajito actúa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Nunca me había gustado alguien, no al menos tan seriamente como para querer algo como un noviazgo, y tampoco estoy diciendo que el imbécil sea la excepción… pero tal vez empezó a atraerme por el hecho de saber que le gusto, aun cuando odio la mayoría de cosas en él, y tal vez también me hice a la idea, incluso de esforzarme en eso que se dice… relación, o como sea.

Terminamos el ensayo y nos quedamos solos, le dije que de menos saliéramos a algún lado, y él sale con su "dame un respiro". Idiota, como si hubiese sido yo el que se declaró.

La verdad es que me gusta, probablemente no lo sabía antes, probablemente no me di cuenta, o quizá realmente nunca me gustó sino hasta ahora. Tengo que admitir que no es tan feo como lo digo, está claro que no lo aceptaré en voz alta, no es muy feo, creo. Pero siempre nos llevamos demasiado bien, y sí, los insultos y eso son nuestro concepto de amistad, supongo. Solo una cosa ha cambiado.

Hemos estado más tranquilos, casi sin ofensas, casi sin pelear, casi in hablar.

Es como… raro.

- Takanori yo…

- He estado leyendo en internet, la verdad todas mis novias eran diferentes a ti, siempre tenía que ser amable y cordial, y ser así contigo sería como… si fueras una chica…

- No soy una chica.

- ¡Eso!, pues déjame terminar idiota, eso quiero decir, que como no eres una chica, no sabía cómo actuar contigo, tenía miedo que si seguía siendo tu amigo nos estancáramos en eso… así que me puse a leer en internet, como eran los noviazgos entre hombres… incluso leí una de esas cosas que siempre quise evitar… ¿cómo le dicen? Fanfiction, y fue horrible, yo era un tio sumiso y "adorable" y tu un rudo y aventado… ¿qué demonios pasa por sus cabezas de fangirls?

- Ya me aburrí Ruki.

- Ah sí bueno… entonces… aun no estoy seguro, pero creo que es mejor que sigamos siendo nosotros… quiero decir, no amigos, porque me gustas y quiero follar contigo, pero que seamos unos novios melosos y románticos… realmente no puedo imaginarlo.

No dije nada, no dije nada porque no había más que decir. El hobbit tenía razón, pero hacerme esperar tanto para esto, es un imbécil como siempre.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa?

- No cocinaré.

- Ya no estoy enfermo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- Está bien.

- Bueno pero, ¿me darás un baño?

- No.

- Podemos entrar juntos a la bañera – susurró cerca de mi oído. Me estremecí todo, si es lo que quieren leer, si la verdad, soy hombre y me caliento fácilmente, pero…

- Te advierto que… yo también he leído un poco… y visto en internet…

- ¿Sí?

- No seré el pasivo.

Silencio.

- Pensándolo bien, ¡creo que prefiero las chicas!

- Marica chaparro, ya vamos a tu casa.

- No me llames chaparro.

- Mamón.

The EnD~


End file.
